Ma chère Blondie
by Eileen-Emma Jones
Summary: D'abord, elle était terrifiée. Puis, Elle se fit la promesse de devenir comme ses bourreaux. Et maintenant étendue sur le sol, le nez en sang, elle souriait de satisfaction. Elle ne ressentait rien.
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1 :

Allongée sur une surface dure, la jeune fille gardait les yeux clos, de peur de prendre conscience de ce qu'il lui était arrivé.

Bien que feignant son inconscience, tous ses sens étaient en éveils. Un léger courant d'air lui irisait les poils, l'obligeant à se concentrer pour réprimer des tremblements. Une odeur âcre, de renfermée lu donnait la nausée tout en accentuant sa peur. Mais ce qui l'effrayait le plus, était sans doute les cris et les éclats de voix qui lui parvenaient. A chaque bruit, claquement de porte, elle sentait son cœur s'affoler violemment.

Elle avait peur de ce qui se passerait si elle ouvrait les yeux. La peur la dévorait littéralement les entrailles. Elle aurait bien voulu éclater en sanglots mais elle se l'interdisait. Ils ne devaient pas savoir qu'elle avait repris connaissance.

Des bruis de pas se firent entendre jusqu'à s'arrêter soudainement. Elle arrêta de respirer lorsque le clic significatif d'une serrure se fit entendre. Son corps entier se mis à trembler, hors contrôle.

Ouvrant les yeux brusquement, la jeune fille avait le souffle couper. On venait de lui verser de l'eau glacé.

\- « alors, ma petite… enfin réveillé ? »

Elle se rua vers le fond de la pièce, dans l'espoir de créer le plus de distance entre elle et ses gens. Ils étaient 4 hommes. La surplombant, les regards mauvais et lubriques et leurs rires qui n'annonçaient rien de bon.

Elle éclata en sanglot, remontant ses genoux contre sa poitrine.

\- « oh… Non… Non… il ne faut pas pleurer » s'exclama l'un d'entre eux en se rapprochant d'elle.

La jeune fille enfuit sa tête dans ses bras, en priant tous les Saints de venir à son secours. Lorsqu'elle sentit une main caresser ses cheveux, elle poussa un cri et alla se refugier dans un angle de la pièce. Leurs rires redoublèrent d'avantage, accentuant ainsi ses pleurs.

Un autre, le plus grand, la dévisagea avec mépris

\- « bon qu'on en finisse… »

Il vint s'accroupir devant elle… Gardant tout de même une distance.

\- « à partir de maintenant, tu t'appelleras… - _il la regarda longuement_ \- Blondie… »

\- « Blondie… ça lui va bien »

\- « ça te plait ? » entendit-elle

Elle ne répondit pas… Sa gorge était sèche, sa bouche pâteuse… Et son cerveau semblait être incapable d'aligner deux phrases à la suite. Elle était terrifiée. Mortifier plus exactement.

Celui qui lui avant poser la question, l'attrapa soudainement par les cheveux. Un geste si soudain qu'elle n'eut même pas le temps de faire un geste. Paralysée par la peur, elle sentit un liquide chaud s'écouler entre ses jambes.

\- « on te pose une question, tu y réponds… alors…Aimes-tu ton nouveau prénom ? » cria-t-il, à quelque centimètre de son visage.

Elle hocha simplement la tête, toujours incapable de bouger. Ils la considèrent encore un instant avant de quitter la pièce.

Lorsqu'elle se retrouva seule, elle fut prise d'une crise de larmes. Son cerveau ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait. Où se trouvait-elle ? qui étaient-ils ? ou était sa mère ?

Elle aurait voulu crier, demander de l'aide. Peut-être que quelqu'un allait l'entendre et la sortir de cet endroit. Mais le contre coup de ce premier échange, l'assommait littéralement. Elle se sentait vidé. Ses larmes s'estompèrent un peu laissant place à une envie de dormir.

Elle pensait à sa mère et sans même qu'elle ne puisse contrôler quoi que ce soit, elle se remit à pleurer. Sa mère était morte. Sous ses yeux. Elle n'avait plus personne pour la chercher, pour s'inquiéter.

En position fœtale, elle suppliait mentalement sa mère de ne pas la laisser là. De ne pas le laisser seule au monde. Elle la suppliait de venir la sauver au plus vite.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

\- « Bondie » s'écria une voix

La jeune fille répondant au nom de Blondie, se recroquevilla sur elle.

\- « mais c'est pas vrai… quelle empotée »

« Blondie » reçus une gifle magistrale, qui la fit tomber. Dans la pièce un silence de mort régnait. Tout le monde la regardait avec pitié pour certain, mais pour beaucoup, c'était de l'indifférence.

Elle se releva difficilement, le gout du sang se répandant dans sa bouche.

\- « désolée » fit-elle, en ramassa les éclats de verres au sol.

\- « c'est ça »

Se repliant sur elle, elle continua son épluchage de patate, les larmes aux yeux. Ne voulant pas craquer davantage devant eux et accentuer sa réputation de « pleurnicheuse », elle se mordit violement la joue.

\- « hé la pleurnicheuse, va me chercher le riz dans la réserve »

Des rires se firent entendre et c'est la mort dans l'âme que « Blondie » alla dans la réserve.

Ici, c'était comme ça. Les derniers arrivés subissaient une sorte de bizutage afin de déterminer les plus faibles et ceux aux forts caractères. La sélection naturelle, disaient-ils. A son arrivé, elle avait été testée et évidemment, avait échoué. 1 an plus tard, elle restait toujours la tête de turc, celle sur laquelle on se défoulait à la moindre contrariété. A présent, elle vivait dans la peur.

Elle se sentait affreusement seule. L'amitié n'existait pas ici. La survie était le maitre mot. Pas de liens, pas d'attache, seulement des alliances. On s'associait aux plus d'influents et les gens comme elle, c'est-à-dire, les « parias », étaient sans intérêts. Elle était sans intérêts, en bas de l'échelle. De plus, elle faisait partie des plus jeunes – 11 ans- et personne ne respectait les « mômes ».

Le paquet de riz devait peser le double de son poids. Elle le traina avec difficulté jusqu'à la cuisine et le posa devant « Sweety », la plus âgée groupe et accessoirement, leur « grande sœur ». Contrairement à ce que son nom laisserait entendre, Sweety n'avait rien de doux en elle. Elle était froide, colérique et d'une violence inouïe. Elle prenait un malin plaisir à torturer les autres et avait pris l'habitude de déverser sa colère sur les plus jeunes… Notamment « Blondie ».

\- « tu comptes rester là longtemps ? dégages »

« Blondie » retourna à ses patates.

1 an.

Une année complète à subir les pires traitements et des insultes. A 11 ans, elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas continuer longtemps comme ça. Elle ne pouvait plus se laisser marcher dessus de cette manière. Elle devait s'endurcir et adopter le même comportement que les autres. D'un regard rempli de haine et de colère, elle observait attentivement les gestes de Sweety. Son visage fermé, ses airs distants, le ton de sa voie lorsqu'elle s'adressait aux autres mais surtout la froideur de son regard.

Elle se fit la promesse de devenir comme son bourreau.

Mais pour l'instant, la peur de mourir ou de souffrir physiquement l'empêchait de se rebeller. Elle n'arrivait pas encore à encaisser les coups. Il lui arrivait de souffrir pendant des semaines à la suite d'un passage à tabac et de ne pouvoir s'alimenter correctement.

Elle avait peur. Peur des mâchoires cassées, des yeux au beurre noir qui l'empêcheront de voir pendant des jours, des cotes cassées, des épaules déboitées… La douleur physique était sa hantise.

Comme tout enfant de 11 ans, elle avait peur.

Plus tard, dans sa cellule, alors que le silence était oppressant, elle revivait les derniers instants de sa mère. Elle les revoyait toutes les deux dans leur cuisine, célébrant son 10éme anniversaire. La voix de sa mère resonnait dans sa tête. Avec un peu de concentration, elle pouvait sentir le touché de sa mère. Ses lèvres sur son front, ses chaudes sur des joues mais surtout son étreinte chaleureuse. Sa mère lui manquait affreusement. Et être seule, dans ce trou froid et humide et le ventre à moitié vide, accentué ce sentiment.

Parfois, elle entendait la voix de sa mère l'appeler, elle la voyait lui sourire et lui tendre la main. Mais au moment où leurs mains étaient sur le point de se toucher… Elle se réveillait en sursaut.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 :

Elle était en isolement.

Encore une fois.

« Blondie » avait maintenant 12 ans et n'était plus considéré comme une « pleurnicheuse ». Elle se battait régulièrement et même si au début elle se faisait massacrer, force et de constater que le regard des autres avait changé. Elle n'inspirait pas encore de la criante et eu respect mais elle ne faisait plus parti des parias.

Avec le temps, elle s'était solidifiée ne craignant même plus la douleur. Tout avait commencé lorsqu'elle avait assisté à des combats organisés par les gardiens. C'était toujours des jeunes qui se battaient entre eux, afin de remporter tout un tas de prix différents tels que des cigarettes, du chocolat, ou encore un matelas relativement neuf… c'était des divertissements et tout le monde y assistait. « Blondie » observait toute cette violence avec fascination. Ce qui la marqua le plus, c'était le respect récoltait les combattants. Elle observait attentivement leurs gestuelles. Chaque coup avait un mouvement et un impact bien à lui.

Le soir venus, seule dans sa cellule, elle reproduisait les mouvements. Mettant son matelas en positon vertical contre le mur, elle cognait dessus. Au début, c'était une sorte de jeu pour elle, puis, petit à petit, elle affina sa technique et y prenait même gout. C'était une manière pour elle de se défouler en visualisant les têtes de ses « ennemis » à la place du matelas.

Un jour, à l'heure du diner, « Omega » un garçon plus âgé, voulu lui prendre son assiette et sans même y réfléchir, elle lui asséna un coup de poing en pleine face lui brisant le nez. Avant qu'elle ne puisse prendre conscience de son geste, elle ressenti une vive douleur qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien… Un gardien avait dû lui lancer un doloris. Elle se réveilla en isolement. A sa sortie, les regards avaient changé et d'une certaine manière, elle aussi.

Depuis, dès qu'on la cherchait, elle se défendait. Et de mieux en mieux.

Maintenant étendue au sol, le nez en sang, elle souriait de satisfaction. Elle ne ressentait rien. Plus rien ne lui faisait peur. Elle avait remarqué que son regard était devenu plus froid, il n'y avait quasiment plus de flamme. Le timbre de sa voix était tendu, grave et cru. Elle ne tremblait plus devant personne. Elle n'avait plus peur de la douleur physique… Au contraire… elle en raffolait. Cela la maintenait en vie, lui rappelait qu'une part d'elle vivait toujours et pouvait encore ressentir des émotions. Elle n'avait plus peur… Ni de la mort – qu'elle espérait bientôt connaitre- ni des autres.

« Blondie » se leva difficilement et se dirigea vers un coin de la pièce où se trouver un saut. Baissant son sous-vêtement, elle remarqua une tache rouge.

\- « hé… Il y a quelqu'un » s'écria-t-elle, à travers la petite ouverture de la porte blindé.

Seule un bruit de clef se fit entendre. Elle tapa fermement contre la porte

\- « ohé ! Il y a quelqu'un, j'ai besoin d'aide… Je crois que je fais une hémorragie interne là »

Toujours rien.

Elle se mit à frapper furieusement la porte, tout en proférant des insultes à l'encontre des gardiens.

Tout d'un coup la porte s'ouvrir violement, manquant de l'assommer. Elle se recula précipitamment avant de s'écrouler au sol sous l'effet du Doloris. Elle poussa des hurlements pendant plusieurs minutes.

\- « tu vas fermer ta grande gueule maintenant ou tu en veux encore ? »

« Blondie » resta sonné un instant. Son corps entier était engourdi par la douleur et ses poumons avait du mal à reprendre leur fonction. Elle suffoquait littéralement et chaque bouffer d'air était une torture. Puissant au plus profond d'elle, elle articula quelques choses, mais les mots étaient décousus.

\- « quoi ? » s'exclama, la garde, resserrant sa baguette.

\- « je saigne » articula-t-elle, difficilement le souffle cours

Il ricana

\- « je sais, pétase. Ton visage pisse le sang »

\- « en bas… »

\- « quoi, en bas ? »

\- « je saigne d'en bas… Je crois que je fais une hémorragie interne »

Il la jaugea un long moment, cherchant à savoir de quoi elle pouvait dont parler. Puis, comme frappé d'un éclair de génie, il comprit. Il lui lança un regard dégouter avant de sortir de la cellule.

La jeune fille se issa douloureusement sur le matelas et resta un instant immobile, en position fœtale. Elle essayait de reprendre son souffle et de faire taire la honte qui s'immisçait en elle. Ses yeux se possède sur la fine flaque d'eau sur le sol. Elle s'était faite dessus.

\- « Blondie »

Elle se réveilla soudainement. Sweety était là, debout devant elle, cet air distant et froid toujours sur le visage. Bien qu'elle essayait de le cacher, tout le monde savait qu'elle était enceinte ce qui rendait son humeur encore plus massacrante.

\- « comme ça, tu saignes ? » dit-elle

« Blondie » ressentit ce sentiment de vulnérabilité et de d'infériorité devant elle.

\- « oui… Hémorragie interne »

\- « tout de suite les grands mots… » répondit la plus âgée, en levant les yeux au ciel.

La plus jeune n'osait pas la regardait

\- « montre »

\- « quoi ? » paniqua Blondie

Visiblement agacé d'être là, Sweety lui lança un regard noir

\- « montre-moi ta putain de culotte… »

\- « mais… C'est intime »

\- « ce mot n'existe pas ici.. Tu le comprendras très bientôt »

Pour la première fois depuis 2 ans, « Blondie » vit une once d'émotions dans son regard. Elle lui paraissait presque humaine comme ça.

\- « écoute… soit tu coopère, soit j'appelle le Bulldog »

Le bulldog… le gardien le plus féroce. Il n'avait aucune pitié et certaines rumeurs disaient qu'il avait un penchant pour les très jeunes filles.

La jeune fille se leva et baissa son bas. Elle détourna les yeux lorsque Sweety se pencha légèrement.

\- « je vois. Remonte-moi ça » dit-elle, d'une voix ferme.

Les bras croisés, le regard se faisant plus dur, la « grande sœur » observait sa « petite sœur » avec intérêt.

\- « tu as tes règles, sombre idiote »

\- « je vais mourir ? »

\- « mais non imbécile… Tu vas juste te vider de ton sang pendant quelques jours »

« Blondie » la regarda avec inquiétude. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle avait. Allait-elle mourir ? allait-elle agoniser avant de mourir ? c'était-elle trop battu ?

\- « je suis malade ? »

\- « si tu considères qu'être une fille est une maladie… Alors oui, tu es malade »

\- « quoi ? » souffla la plus jeune, complétement perdu.

\- « bon… Ecoute… tu n'es pas malade. C'est un truc qui arrive à toutes les filles lorsqu'elles atteignent un certain âge. Tu vas saigner pendant une semaine ou moins, et ça, tous les mois pendant très longtemps… »

Elle sortie une pile de tissus de sa poche.

\- « tu vas utiliser ça. Je vais jeter un sort à tes sous-vêtements afin de les rendre imperméable et tu iras voir Irma, elle te donnera des potions afin de pouvoir laver les bandes tissues pour pouvoir les réutiliser. »

\- « je ne vais pas mourir alors ? »

Sweety se redressa et se dirigea vers la sortie, puis se tourna vers sa « jeune sœur »

\- « qui peut bien t'attendre de l'autre côté pour que tu veilles autant mourir ? » demanda-t-elle, sérieusement

« Blondie », qui observait avec curiosité les bandes de tissus, lui lança un regard dur mais désespéré.

\- « ma mère »

Les deux jeunes filles se regardèrent un instant avec défis. L'une essayait de lutter contre les émotions qui l'a submergé et l'autre ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de voir à travers cette tête blonde, les bribes de son passé.

\- « et puis, à quoi bon vivre si c'est pour passer tout sa vie ici ? » ajouta la plus jeune

L'ainée posa une main sur son ventre, le regard se voilant soudainement.

\- « ne perd jamais espoir… ma vie se terminera ici mais toi… tu as encore une chance. » dit-elle, doucement en se caressant le ventre

« Blondie » ne savait pas trop à qui s'adressait ses paroles. Parlait-elle à son bébé ou à elle ? Elle ne le saura jamais.

\- « c'est quoi ton nom ? »

\- « blondie »

\- « je veux dire… Ton vrai prénom »

Une vague de stress monta en elle. Il était interdit d'évoquer le passé et tout ce que cela impliqué. Plus personne n'avait de famille, ni de nom, ni d'origine. Plus personne n'avait d'identité.

\- « Noah » dit-elle, doucement mais fermement.

C'était bizarre de dire son nom à haute voix, mais surtout à quelqu'un d'autre.

\- « Noah… » répéta Sweety, un peu ailleurs.

Noah ne savait pas comment interpréter son comportement. Sweety lui faisait toujours autant peur et une partie d'elle, la détestait pour tout ce qu'elle lui fait. Mais là, devant elle, une main sur son ventre. Elle paraissait fragile, lointaine, comme si elle ne faisait plus partie de ce monde. Il y avait quelque chose d'inquiétant dans son comportement.

\- « moi c'est Emily… »

Elles se regardèrent une nouvelle fois mais cette fois-ci avec intérêt.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

\- « tiens… tiens… Mais qui voilà »

« Blondie » sursauta. Elle empoigna fermement la manche du ballet qu'elle avait en main. Elle était en alerte. Tout le monde savait qu'il ne fallait absolument pas se retrouver seul avec lui. « Le Bulldog » se trouvait devant elle. Un sourire pervers sur les lèvres et une lueur terrifiant dans les yeux. il amorça un pas vers elle.

Elle recula.

Il s'arrêta et laissa échapper un rire qui donna la chair de poule à la jeune fille.

\- « n'ait pas peur voyons… Je veux juste qu'on… s'amuse un peu » dit-il, en la déshabillant du regard.

La jeune fille ne dit rien, se contentant de guetter ses moindres faits et gestes afin de mieux réagir si jamais il l'attaquait.

\- « j'ai remarqué que tu avais bien grandit, tu sais. Quel âge as-tu maintenant, Blondie ?… 14 ans, si je ne me trompe pas…Ah quel âge délicieux. »

Une moue de dégout se dessina sur le visage de « Blondie ». Comme cherchant à échapper à son regard lugubre, elle plaqua ses bras contre sa poitrine.

\- « tu sais… Je t'observe depuis un moment déjà… Et j'ai très… Très… Envie de m'amuser avec toi »

Lorsque son dos rentra en contact avec le mur, elle poussa intérieurement un juron. La seule sortie se trouvait derrière lui mais la peur la paralysée. Son corps tremblait… Et l'idée qu'il puisse poser ses mains sur elle, lui donnait la nausée.

Puis, il commença à déboutonner son pantalon

\- « je veux que tu me touches »

\- « ne vous approchez pas de moi » s'écria la jeune fille, d'une voix ferme.

Il stoppa ses mouvements un moment, visiblement surpris. Puis, il éclata de rire avant de glisser une main dans son sous-vêtement. « Blondie » poussa une exclamation horrifiée et laissa tomber le ballet qui devait lui servir d'arme. Agissant par instinct, elle se pencha afin de ramasser le bout de bois.

D'un geste vif, il se précipita sur elle, la planquant de tout son poids contre le mur. Elle se mit à se débattre et à pousser des cris, dans l'espoir que quelqu'un l'entende et vienne à son secours.

Elle pleurait et commença même à le supplier de ne pas lui infliger ça. Mais la seule chose qu'elle entendait était son souffle roque. Il lui lécha le cou avant de la mordre, durement, comme pour la punir de ne pas lui faciliter la tâche. Plus ses assauts se faisaient intrusifs, plus ses pleurs s'accentuaient et ses coups doublaient en intensité. Il était hors de question qu'elle subisse ça… Elle pouvait tout endurer sauf ça. Son intimité était la seule chose qu'il restait intact chez elle. Ils l'avaient brisé. Son enfance, son innocence, ses cœurs, son âme… Elle leur appartenait… Mais ça… « Ça » devait rester en sa possession.

Dans la lutte, elle réussit à lui mettre un coup dans les côtes. Agacé, il asséna un coup violant à la jeune fille qui s'écroula au sol.

Il déchira le haut de sa robe et se saisi de l'un de ses seins avant de glisser l'une de ses mains entre ses cuisses.

Elle le sentait contre lui, impuissante et sonnée. Il grognait tout en se frottant à elle.

Elle ne parvenait même plus à crier ou à effectuer le moindre geste. La peur lui lacerait littéralement les entrailles. Son souffle, son poids sur elle et ses mains parcourant son corps la pétrifiaient. Elle ferma les yeux pour ne plus voir son visage au-dessus d'elle.

Mais lorsque le poids qu'il exerçait sur elle s'effaça et qu'un bruit sourd se fit entendre, la jeune fille ouvrit brutalement les yeux.

« Le Bulldog » se trouvait à l'opposé d'elle et le visage en sang. Elle se redressa difficilement avant de tourner la tête vers la source de sa libération.

Un jeune homme se tenait près de la porte, sa baguette pointée vers son agresseur.

\- « ça va ? » lui demanda-t-il

Elle ne lui répondit pas et cherchant à couvrir tant bien que mal sa poitrine nue.

Le jeune homme s'avança vers elle mais elle eut un mouvement de recul. S'il avait une baguette, cela signifiait qu'il était gardien… « Et les gardiens jouaient dans la même cour que les Mangemorts » entendait-elle souvent. Il fallait s'en méfier.

\- « tu peux t'en aller » dit-il, en désignant la porte d'un geste de la tête.

#

Elle se réveilla en sursaut, le cœur battant.

Assise dans sa cellule, elle n'arrêtait pas de penser à son agression.

Depuis, elle ne parvenait plus à fermer l'œil. Les seules fois où elle y parvenait, elle avait encore l'impression d'être plaqué par terre et de sentir les mains de ce gros porc se balader sur elle.

A chaque fois, elle se faisait la promesse de se venger. Elle rêvait parfois de lui trancher la gorge ou de couper ses parties intimes mais dès qu'elle le voyait, une peur incontrôlable s'emparait d'elle. Il devait le sentir, car il affichait toujours se petit sourire conquis lorsqu'il la voyait.

#

\- « est-ce que… Le type de la dernière fois a encore essayé de… enfin… tu vois »

\- « qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? » répondit-elle, froidement

Il l'observa un instant avant de déposer le bol d'eau devant elle.

\- « tu devrais faire quelque chose pour ta lèvre. »

Machinalement, elle passa sa langue sur sa plaie.

Il était toujours là, ne semblant pas vouloir la laisser enfin seule avec ses démons.

\- « c'était la première fois qu'il faisait ça ? » demanda le jeune homme, d'un air hésitant

Une fois de plus, elle le toisa mais une partie d'elle semblait se réjouir d'intéresser quelqu'un. Elle secoua positivement la tête, mais évita tout contact visuel.

Son attention fut attirée par le trousseau de clef avec lequel il jouait nerveusement. Elle osa un regard furtif vers lui et lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent, elle ressentit une chaleur monter en elle.

\- « moi, c'est Aiden. Et toi ? »

Une petite voix dans sa tête lui disait de ne pas continuer cette conversation qui n'en était pas vraiment une. Quelque chose l'intriguait en lui… Il semblait différent des autres gardiens. Il n'avait pas la même assurance et surtout, il y avait une lueur dans ses yeux qu'elle ne trouvait qu'à présent que dans le regard « des nouveaux venus ». Il avait l'air si humain, comme si la noirceur de cet endroit n'avait pas encore déteint sur lui.

Elle était mal à l'aise face à lui mais en même temps, une partie d'elle voulait qu'il reste.

\- « Blondie »

Il secoua simplement la tête

\- « et ton vrai prénom ? » demanda-t-il, en chuchotant

\- « Bondie » répéta-t-elle, froidement… En le défiant du regard

Pendant un instant, il fut pris au dépourvu. Il hocha simplement la tête, avant de lui adresser un sourire gêné. Puis, voyant qu'elle n'était pas disposée à faire la conversation, il la laissa tranquille.

#

« Blondie » se trouvait devant un chaudron fumant. Elle était de « corvée potions ».

Ayant des facilités en potions, on lui confiait généralement la préparation des potions les plus complexes. Ce qui lui permettait d'échapper « aux séances de torture » lors desquelles des pseudos « savants » testaient leurs découvertes en matière de sortilèges sur des cobayes humains. Elle avait été un cobaye et cela avait été l'une des expériences les plus douloureuses et traumatisantes qui lui a été permis de survivre.

Elle se souvenait de chaque sortilège et de leurs effets. Elle avait ainsi appris qu'il existait 3 sortilèges interdits… Elle avait été sous impérium et avait appris comment y résister. Il fallait être incroyable fort psychologiquement pour ne pas y succomber. A chaque contrariété, à chaque manquement, à chaque pas de travers, elle était soumise au sortilège doloris. Elle se souvenait d'une fille… « Spicy » qui avait perdu la tête à cause de ce sortilège. Elle avait fini par se tuer en se tranchant la gorge. Même si sa mort restait un mystère, on sentait que les gardiens limitaient leurs utilisations de ce sortilège.

\- « tu en as encore pour longtemps ? »

Elle sursauta, n'ayant pas entendue la personne se tenait devant elle. C'était lui. Une fois de plus, lorsque son regard rentra en contact avec le sien, elle ne pu s'empêcher de ressentir une vague de chaleur monter en elle.

\- « j'ai presque finis »

Elle observa le liquide qui prenait une couleur orange. Il se pencha lui aussi au-dessus du chaudron

\- « attends… c'est un filtre de mort vivant ? » dit-il, surpris

Elle hocha simplement la tête, en ajoutant la poudre de crochets de serpents et touilla dans le sens contraire des aiguilles d'une montre.

\- « tu connais sa préparation par cœur ? »

\- « oui… » s'agaça-t-elle,

La potion prit une couleur jaune, sous les yeux émerveillés du jeune homme.

\- « ça n'a rien d'exceptionnel » ajouta-t-elle, en se saisissant du liquide violet… Dernier ingrédient nécessaire.

\- « je t'assure que la préparation de cette potion n'est pas accessible à une jeune fille de 14 ans. »

Elle le toisa avant d'enclencher le minuteur, puis elle se dirigea vers un autre chaudron, mis à l'écart.

Il l'observait attentivement. Chacun de ses mouvements, la manière qu'elle avait de remuer le contenu du récipient, son froncement de sourcils lorsqu'elle lisait attentivement le parchemin qu'elle avait entre les mains.

\- « que contient celui-là ? » demanda-t-il, en pointant du doigt le chaudron devant lequel elle était

\- « du Veritaserum… ça fait un mois que je suis dessus, je pense que c'est enfin prêt »

L'expression qu'il prit, la fit sourire.

\- « tu veux me faire croire qu'une gamine de 14 ans a réussi à préparer une potion aussi complexe ? »

Elle haussa simplement les épaules, en reportant son attention sur la préparation du filtre de mort vivant, qui avait à présent une couleur rosé, très pale. Cette nouvelle réussite lui arracha un sourire triomphant.

\- « c'est bon, elle est prête »

Il observa la potion

\- « elle a l'air parfaite »

\- « elle l'est »

Ils se regardèrent un instant.

\- « tu ne veux toujours pas me dire ton prénom ? »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

\- « je ne te connais pas… Et tu es l'un des leurs… »

\- « je ne suis pas l'un des leurs » répondit-il, précipitamment

La curiosité de la jeune fille fut piquée

\- « tu es un garde » ajouta-t-elle

\- « je ne suis pas comme les autres… je ne torture pas, ni ne tue… »

\- « ce n'est qu'une question de temps » trancha-t-elle, le ton dur

Un silence s'installa entre eux. Elle s'éloigna afin de ranger un peu son poste de travail. Il resta planté là, à l'observer.

\- « tu es là depuis combien de temps ? » lui demanda-t-il

\- « bien trop longtemps pour savoir que cet endroit change les gens… Et de la pire manière qu'il soit »

Lorsqu'elle le regarda, elle vit une vague de panique prendre place dans ses yeux. Elle eut pitié de lui.

\- « comment tu fais pour tenir ? »

\- « Ils ont installé un sortilège anti-suicide… voilà comment je tiens »

Après le suicide de Sweety, 2 ans plutôt, un sortilège avait été mis en place. Cet événement avait marqué « Blondie ». De nombreuses rumeurs avaient courus les mois suivant sa mort. Certains avançaient que ce n'était pas un suicide mais plutôt un meurtre. « Blondie » n'y croyait pas. Ici, les gardes tuaient à tour de bras et n'avaient même pas besoin de camoufler quoi que se soit. Certains disaient qu'elle s'était tuée parce qu'elle n'arrivait pas à se remettre de la mort de son bébé. Peu importe la raison pour « Blondie », ce geste était juste l'illustration d'une personne qui avait simplement décidé de reprendre le contrôle de sa vie… Par la mort, Sweety avait repris le contrôle de sa vie en décidant elle-même de la manière dont elle allait mourir. Sweety, de son vrai prénom Emily, était enfin libre, ce qui rendait « Blondie » particulièrement envieuse.

#

Elle sentait quelqu'un lui passer un tissu mouillé sur le front.

Elle se sentait si faible, si vide. Elle avait du mal à respirer et était incapable d'ouvrir les yeux. Un autre combat avait eu lieu, et elle avait été obligé de se battre. Ça en valait la peine, elle avait remporté une couverture assez neuve. Il faisait tellement froid la nuit dans ses cellules que parfois ses tremblements l'empêchaient de dormir.

\- « ça va aller… Repose-toi… ça va aller »

Cette voix la rassurait bien plus qu'elle ne voulait l'avouer. Il était là. Comme toujours, près d'elle, à veiller sur elle. Chacun de ses mouvements était accompagné de bruits de froissements. Sa respiration était régulière et parfois elle la sentait contre son visage. L'idée de le savoir si prêt d'elle, la remua. Le bruit de goute d'eau attira son attention, avant que le contact d'un tissu imbibé d'eau, lui fasse un bien fou.

\- « Blondie… je crois que tu me plais »

Son souffle contre son oreille, lui provoqua des frisons. Ils n'avaient jamais évoqué ça sachant pertinemment à quoi ils s'exposaient si jamais ils franchissaient cette ligne.

Elle ne connaissait rien en amour, mais elle supposait qu'on ne regardait pas tout le monde de la manière dont il la regardait. Qu'on ne devait pas ressentir ce qu'elle ressentait chaque fois que ses yeux l'apercevaient. Elle savait que le besoin qu'elle ressentait de le voir, était un indicateur de ce qu'était l'amour. Elle savait aussi que le fait d'être émue par le fait qu'il veuille passer du temps avec elle, n'était pas anodin.

Mais lorsqu'on vivait en enfer, est-ce vraiment de l'amour ou simplement une réponse purement rationnelle de vouloir se rapprocher de la seule personne qui vous redonnait votre humanité.

Elle n'en savait rien.

\- « tu penses qu'un jour tu me diras enfin ton prénom ? » dit-il, dans un rire

Si elle en avait la force, elle le lui dirait. Mais pour l'instant, elle se sentit aspiré dans un puissant sommeil.

#

Enfin, se dit-elle, lorsqu'il l'embrassa.

Ils étaient cachés dans un placard à ballet. L'un contre l'autre. S'embrassant lentement, comme pour suspendre le temps.

Elle ressentait ce qui se rapprochait le plus au bonheur à cet instant. Elle s'accrochait désespérément à lui, ne voulant pas que cela se finisse. Tous ses sens étaient en éveille, et pour la première fois de sa vie, elle avait envie de se donner à quelqu'un. Il serait ce quelqu'un.

\- « Noah » murmura-t-elle, se sentant protégé par la proximité de leurs corps.

Il arrêta l'exploration de son cou

\- « mon prénom. » ajouta-t-elle, après un instant de silence.

Il faisait sombre dans ce placard, elle ne pouvait donc pas le voir.

Après un autre instant de silence, elle sentit ses lèvres se poser délicatement sur les siennes. Son cœur rata un battement et une bouffer de chaleur l'envahi.

\- « Noah » murmura-t-il, à son oreille.

Elle l'entoura de ses bras et se colla à lui, sa tête contre son torse. Il répondit à son étreinte et se mis à lui caresser doucement les cheveux.

Pendant une fraction de seconde, elle pensa à sa mère. Personne n'avait fait preuve d'autant de tendresse envers elle depuis un long moment. Cette pensée lui donna envie de pleurer.

\- « je suis amoureux de toi, Noah. »

Elle ne dit rien, incapable de répondre. Se refusant à tout effusion de sentiments.

#

Elle le sentait en elle.

C'était si étrange mais en même temps ça lui semblait si familier. Lui, allant et venant en elle avec une telle facilité qui lui donnait la conviction que leurs corps se connaissaient déjà… Peut-être avaient-ils été des amants dans une ancienne vie.

Même si ces gestes étaient maladroits, et qu'elle ne savait pas trop quoi faire de ses mains, il la guidait.

Elle s'agrippait à lui, l'entourant de ses jambes, les yeux clos, recevant cette amour qui lui manquait tant sous forme de coup de rein et de « je t'aime » à ses oreilles. Elle se sentait si vivante, si aimée, si belle, si femme…

Il la réconciliait avec ses démons.

Ses lèvres dans son cou n'était plus associé au souvenir du « Bulldog ». L'avoir entre les jambes n'était plus associé au souvenir du « Bulldog ». Sentir la pression qu'il exerçait sur son cou, n'était plus lié à la mort. Désormais, le poids de son corps la rassurait. Elle se sentait protégée, à l'abri de tout. Elle était sous sa protection et plus rien de pouvait lui arriver.

#

\- « tu penses qu'on sortira d'ici un jour » demanda-t-elle, le regard dans le vide

\- « j'en ai rêvé plusieurs fois. »

Elle tourna la tête vers elle.

\- « ah ouais ? raconte »

\- « j'ai rêvé de notre mariage et de nos enfants »

Elle sourit avant de l'embrasser

\- « j'ai peur de mourir ici » avoua Noah, en se callant dans ses bras

\- « ça n'arrivera pas. Tu vas réussir à foutre le camp d'ici et à avoir la vie que tu veux »

Noah réfléchissait à la vie qu'elle voulait. Elle voulait être libre mais ne savait pas sous quelle forme cette liberté allait se matérialiser. Outre l'aspect matériel de la vie, elle voulait se sentir en sécurité, elle voulait revoir la lumière du jour, ressentir de nouveau la chaleur du soleil sur son visage. Elle voulait voir de grand espace, respirer profondément et courir librement. Elle voulait à nouveau ressentir la pluie sur elle ainsi que revoir la neige tomber. Et même les choses les plus banales lui manquaient… la chaleur d'un foyer, le sentiment de sécurité, la certitude d'avoir la vie devant soi. A 14 ans, elle avait perdue tout cela.

\- « tu sortiras d'ici. J'ai un plan »

Elle souffla discrètement. S'il y a bien une chose qu'elle détestait chez lui, c'était son optimisme. Il avait un don pour imaginer des situations dans laquelle ils s'en sortaient tous les deux. Il s'accrochait à une réalité qui avaient très peu de chance de se produire. Elle détestait ça et le trouvait par moment immature pour ne pas dire complétement con. Il était plus âgé qu'elle mais elle avait parfois l'impression que c'était l'inverse. Il avait toujours des plans.

Mais comme à son habitude, elle l'écoutait, un regard attendrissant. Il était son bout de paradis dans cet enfer.


End file.
